In the music industry, musicians increasingly require musical instruments that can be personalised and that can be adapted to the way in which the musicians play said instruments. In many cases, musical instruments such as guitars are custom-made at the express request of the musicians. In some instances, the musicians ask for certain guitar parts to be replaced in order to experience new sounds and/or in order to better adapt to their playing style. However, custom-made musical instruments are expensive and not every musician can afford them.
On the other hand, guitars that are available on the market do not provide the possibility for some parts to be exchanged for others. For example, the neck of the guitar cannot generally be replaced, due to the dimensional instability of the wood of the neck, among other reasons. For this reason, there are mechanisms that make it possible to adjust the angular position of the neck of the guitar with respect to the body thereof. For example, the Spanish patent application document ES2578268A1 discloses a device which comprises two mating toothed surfaces, one being attached to the neck and the other being attached to the guitar body, and both being pressed together by means of a bolt. The device allows the user to modify the inclination of the neck with respect to the body of the guitar, adopting discrete inclinations that are determined by the geometry of said toothing. Given that the sound of the instrument, which is generally made of wood, is significantly affected by substantial variations in the inclination of the neck, the lack of versatility of the predetermined positions on account of the geometry of the toothing makes it impossible to vary the angular position of the neck into all angles, and therefore the instrument is not suitable for the needs of every musician.